


pretty boy (sapnap in a skirt)

by karlspaintednails



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Skirts, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap, skirtnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: i could be a pretty girl, i’ll wear a skirt for you - CLAIRO (pretty girl but make it gay boys)sapnap in a skirt... skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnap skirtnapwarning: slight nsfwalso available on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251





	pretty boy (sapnap in a skirt)

It was a thursday evening and Sapnap was alone in his room. Dream just left not long ago as he usually was out on thursday's with his friends, which gave Sapnap a small break and had the night to himself. 

It's not like he needed a break from Dream, he loved having him around and never thought of him as annoying or anything, but this did give him an opportunity to be alone with his thought and secret self pleasure he kept from Dream. Scared of being judged and ruining a friendship, he kept it to himself and only showed it when he was alone. 

The moment Dream closed the door and was off to meet up with his friends, Sapnap ran to his room and grabbed a specific piece of clothing he recently bought off the internet that came in only yesterday that he's been dying to try on, complete his look. He pulled out a soft, orange plaided skirt and a pair of tights out of his drawer, quickly undressing himself to put it on eagerly. 

The tights fit better then he expected and the skirt hugged him in all the right places, outlining his waist to his curves beautifully as it expanded outwards until it reached his thighs. His hoodie he was wearing earlier tucked into the waistband to make the look more appealing. 

He stepped into view of his full body mirror and looked at himself in his new outfit that would probably never see the light of day other then his bedroom. At first glance he was a bit in shock, slowly taking in that this is what he looks like in a skirt and tights, but slowly melted into the reflection as he immediately fell in love with the way it looked good on him. 

His confidence boosted the more he started at his appearance, turning around too look at the back, a smile creeping onto his face as he twirled around, admiring the way the skirt twirled like a ball gown.

He felt pretty. 

He felt really pretty in this outfit, his hands landed on his waist as he felt around the material that snatched his waist. His fingers traveling down his hips until he played with the hem on the skirt, looking at himself up and down in the mirror and his eyes landed on his thighs. 

He lifted the skirt up to reveal his tights that felt oddly comfortable on his legs, his hands grazing over his the skin on his thigh that was covered by the skirt and giggled, putting the skirt back down, smiling brightly. He never felt this comfortable with his body before, he felt so much confidence in him and thought he was hot as fuck.

As his thoughts took over his mind, he didn't head the door to his shared house open and reveal that Dream was back home way earlier then he expected. Dream didn't bother texting or announcing to Sapnap that he was coming home early and thought he'd surprise him, even scare him, with the news. 

After putting his stuff on the kitchen counter, he automatically made his way into Sapnap's room that was only an inch open, not completely closed which worked in Dream's favour.

When he slowly pushed the door open to creep into his room, he didn't expect to see what he saw that was standing in front of the mirror, facing away from him with no clue he was watching from the door frame.

After Sapnap felt like he was in front of the mirror long enough, he finally turned around only to see Dream standing before him, a speechless expression on his face as he stared him down, eyeing his body in the outfit Sapnap was in. 

Dream had to admit, it was a shock to see him in a skirt but he wasn't surprised. He didn't think anything bad about it, in fact, he actually though he looked really good in a skirt. 

Sapnap stood still and didn't know what to do, "Oh- u-um, h-hi Dream.." Sapnap said, his hands playing with the hem of the skirt as he stumbled over his words. "W-what are you doing b-back so early?" He stuttered out, looking down. 

Dream breathed out as he immediately relaxed his shocked expression on his face, "M-my friend cancelled on me" Dream said softly, trying to find Sapnap's eyes. 

Sapnap just nodded, his hands over his crotch as embarrassment slowly filled his stomach, trying to shield the skirt as much as possible but realized it's not doing anything. 

"You look good in that skirt" Dream complimented, cutting the thick silence between them and smiling. Causing Sapnap to look up at him and smile.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, dropping his arms and turned to face to the mirror again, twisting his body back and forth to make the skirt flutter a bit, following his movement. "I think so too"

Dream laughed softly and walked in, entering the room fully and going into view behind Sapnap so he can see him through the mirror. "Where'd you get it?" He asked. 

"I bought it online not long ago, it came in yesterday so i wanted to try it out to see how it looked" Sapnap answered truthfully, looking at himself in the mirror, enjoying the way he looks all over again. 

Dream has been quiet for a moment, staring at Sapnap through the mirror as his own thoughts came to mind. Still admiring how good Sapnap looks in a skirt and tights, standing in front of him. Sapnap took notice of this and looked at him through the mirror. "Dream?" 

"Yeah, it looks really nice" He said again, not thinking straight while his eyes travelled down to his thighs, so soft looking underneath the white tights that hugged them so beautifully. 

Sapnap huffed out a laugh and turned around to look at him again, "You said that already, Dreamy~" Sapnap said, regaining full confidence and took a step closer to him, "Do you have anything else to say?" He asked flirtatiously. 

Dream's train of thought broke at that and looked down into Sapnap's view, the words flying out of his mouth. "I think you look really fucking hot in you're outfit if i'm being completely honest, actually" He said deeply with a smirk. 

Sapnap blushed deeply at that, "Th-thank you" He said, looking away and bitting his lip as he became flustered with the flirty comment. The two have been best friends for nearly 9 years now and recently the two have been very flirty with each other. Their homiesexual really coming to light as they continued. "But hey now, don't start something you won't finish~" Sapnap flirted back. 

"Who said i wasn't gonna finish..?" Dream said back, walking up to close the space between Sapnap and placed his hands on his waist, feeling the soft material in between his fingers and he rubbed his sides softly. A dark smirking expression looking down into Sapnap's nervously flustered but excited face made his heart skip a beat.

"You look so pretty when you're blushing" Dream said again, giggling when Sapnap's face became more red, visible burning up and shaking from Dream's words and actions. His hands travelled down to Sapnap's thigh and teasingly lifted up the skirt just a bit to graze his fingers along the tights, feeling the rough yet soft material as he left along the side of his thigh. "You're even wearing tights, too~"

Sapnap was lost in his words and could barely say anything back, "Dream.." He warned, feeling uneasy when he felt his hands wander his body, letting him do as he wishes. 

Before one of them could say anything, Dream leaned in and finally closed the gap between the two, kissing Sapnap. His arms automatically lock themselves around Dream's neck and moans into their kiss, feeling Dream brush his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance to which Sapnap accepts, opening his mouth. 

Dream pushes through and explores his mouth completely, not letting a single inch of his mouth untouched. Sapnap couldn't help but moan into their kiss when Dream did so, their tongues fighting for dominance, swirling around each other and creating a line of saliva between the two when they pulled apart, panting for air. 

Dream moved first and automatically attacked Sapnap's neck, kissing and licking all over until he found his sweat spot under his ear, sucking into the soft, sensitive skin leaving a mark. Dream took ahold of one of Sapnap's legs and lifted it up, causing the skirt his fall and scrunch up. His hands feelings the exposed skin on his thigh again while gripping onto it tightly, causing Sapnap to moan out loudly and tighten his hold around Dream's neck, a hand finding its way in the light brown curls. 

After leaving a few marks into the pale skin, he trailed his lips back up to capture Sapnap's on his own once more, this time lifting the younger up with no problem into his arms and walking over to his bed, setting him down and crawling onto him. 

He wanted to give him the best time of his life, considering how hot and attractive he looked in a skirt. He wanted to let him know he looked amazing and sexy and to not feel insecure around him. 

Dream's hands travelled down his body, his hands pulling his hoodie that was tucked into the waistband of the skirt up and off his body, immediately grazing over his chest, and down to his skirt. He didn't stop there though, trailing his lips down towards his collarbone, leaving marks along the pale, sensitive skin. His lips and tongue trailing his exposed shoulder as he continued. 

Under him was a moaning boy, tugging at his strands of hair as he continued, pulling every so often. He looked up at Sapnap, "Are you okay if we continue?" He asked, wanting to know if he was comfortable. 

Sapnap looked back and smiled "Yes, finish what you started, baby~" Sapnap responded back, smirking and grabbed his hands, guiding them down and under his skirt, letting them go to leave Dream to continue their fun. 

Dream smiled darkly and trailed his hands up his skirt, feeling over his thighs again before pulling down the tights and boxers, keeping the skirt on, throwing the pieces of clothing on the floor before taking off his own shirt. 

Sapnap was a flustered mess. He couldn't believe what was happening with him right now and covered his face with his hands, allowing Dream to do what ever he desires. He couldn't help but moan when his tights and underwear was pulled off, eyeing Dream bare chest when he slipped off his shirt too. 

Dream lowered himself down Sapnap where his face was met with his groin, slowly, he pinched his thighs before lightly gripping his member, stroking it and watched Sapnap facial expression change into pure satisfaction. 

He laughed and lightly kissed the head, licking it softly before wrapping his mouth around him, sucking softly. His fingers found their way up to Sapnap's lips and pushed onto him lightly. 

Sapnap knew what to do and opened his mouth, taking in his fingers and sucked them generously, coating them with a thick layer of saliva as Dream pulled them away only to line one of them to his entrance. 

Sapnap gasped when he felt a digit push into his, a long moan trailing out of his lips as Dream sucked his cock and thrusted his finger in and out of him, slowly adding a 2nd. 

Sapnap arched his back as Dream went slowly onto his member, his hand finding a way in his hair and gripping tightly. "D-Dream! Oh my god~" He breathed out. 

Dream moaned back in response which only sent vibrations through Sapnap, his 3rd finger soon slipping into him, fingering him more. He was horny as fuck when he heard the noises that came out of Sapnap's mouth. All he wanted to do was just wanted to pounce on him and fuck him until he couldn't walk... but told himself to wait, to give Sapnap a good time first. 

Sapnap's eyes widened and moaned out loudly as Dream's fingers grazed over his prostate. "Agh! D-Dream.. i- i'm so close please do that again~" Sapnap moaned out, causing Drean to look up and lock eyes with Sapnap's moaning face. He laughed and smiled with his dick still in his mouth, only to suck harder, fingering him at a faster pace and brushing his prostate every time. 

Sapnap was a moaning mess, his eyes rolled back and drool was dripping from his chin, his hands played with Dream's hair and tugged on the strands to let him know how good he was doing. 

Soon enough, Sapnap was close over the edge and sat up, "D-Dream- I'm gonna come, I- I'm gonna come!" Sapnap said, tryunvg to pull Dream's mouth off his member but it was too late. 

Dream stayed put and accepted his warm cum shoot down his throat, gladly swallowing it all. After a moment; he finally got off of Sapnap and pulled his fingers out, breathing heavily and looked back at Sapnap who was panting. 

Sapnap was looking up at the ceiling with a flushed face, turning to face Dream, "Holy.. holy fuck" He breathed. "That was so good~"

Dream laughed, pulling his own pants and underwear down without Sapnap realizing and crawled back onto him. Sapnap gasped out when he felt Dream's hard on pressed against his thighs, both of his hands on each side of his head, blocking him under him. 

His face only center metered away from Sap's, he can feel his breathe on his lips, dark eyes starring into glazed ones, a smirk plastered onto Dream lips as he just laid there, waiting. 

"Ready for round 2?" 

—  
To be continued!  
Word Count: 2329


End file.
